El nuevo Profesor
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: Las chicas al ver que miraba fijamente el pasillo voltearon a ver también curiosas que era lo que me tenia entretenida, al ver a Dragneel me miraron burlonas al percatarse que el pelirrosa había volteado y había sonreído en esta dirección.


Espero que les guste (:

Fairy Tail no es mio de ser así el Natsu ya hubiera besado a Lucy y Jellal estaria en Fairy tail con Ultear y Meredy (:

No contiene spoilers y es UA

sin mas, a leer (:

El día estaba con un buen clima y cielo despejado, todo parecía ir bien…Todo hasta entrar al salón de clases.

-Chicos les presento a su nuevo Sensei, por favor pase – Informo el Director sonriente, su aspecto era peculiar, un hombre bajito parecido a un duende, siempre alegre y preocupado a su manera por sus alumnos o como él los llamaba, sus hijos. Siempre andaba con una sonrisa y se podía confiar en él sea cual sea la situación, era amado y respetado por los alumnos y maestros, lo veían como un padre.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el que sería mi sensei durante lo que restaba mi estancia en la preparatoria Fairy Tail. Todas las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, era un profesor tan guapo, el tenia un aire distinto, muy distinto a los demás profesores, entro con una gran sonrisa, su cabello era de color rosa…Jamás había visto el cabello rosa en un hombre, sus ojos de un color jade oscuro miraron el aula posando su mirada unos segundos en mi, sentí mis mejillas arder y aparte la vista rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Las chicas estaban emocionadas por el nuevo profesor, ya se escuchaban murmullos y gritillos por todo el salón.

-Buenos días chicos mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel mucho gusto en conocerlos, seré su maestro de Literatura, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – Se presento con muy buena actitud y una enorme sonrisa mirándonos a todos.

-bueno, los dejo en sus manos profesor, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal me avisa, son buenos chicos pero a veces hay que darle una buena reprimenda – hablo el director nuevamente terminando con una ligera risa.

-Gracias vie…Macarov – se interrumpió y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No cambias chico – lo miro contento y salió del salón dejando al nuevo sensei frente a un montón de chicos hormonales.

-Bien chicos como no los conozco, esta clase será para interactuar y aclarar unos puntos de mi clase, de acuerdo? – informo Natsu y todos contestamos un SI al unisonó.

15 minutos después todos nos habíamos presentados, unos más nerviosos que otros. Comenzó preguntándole a Cana, atrás de ella se encontraba Levi, después yo y atrás de mi Lissana, teníamos que ser la primera fila, me lamente. Me puse muy nerviosa cuando fue mi turno porque era de las primeras y su mirada escrutándome me daba aun mas nervio, por dios no era el único profesor guapo, nunca me puse tan ansiosa con Gray-sensei, a él le tenía mucha confianza y generalmente platicábamos pero con Natsu-sensei no sé qué me pasa, creo que será por que no lo he tratado.

La clase se fue en bromas, presentaciones y la forma de calificar que tendríamos en este 3er semestre.

Después de la clase de Dragneel seguía la clase de historia que era dada por Fried Justine. Después de Fried, siguió la clase impartida por Mirajane que era Física, Mirajane era la hermana mayor de Lissana y aun así no le daba preferencia la trataba como a una alumna mas o tal vez se deba a que a todos nos trataba como si fuéramos sus pequeños hermanos. A la cuarta hora tuvimos biología por el maestro Droy y la última clase antes del receso fue por Gray Fullbuster maestro de Matemáticas.

Cuando dieron el timbre que anunciaba el receso salimos corriendo literalmente del salón. Mis amigas y yo entramos a la cafetería y pedimos nuestro almuerzo, nos sentamos bajo un árbol y comenzamos a platicar como siempre, y como imagine terminamos hablando del nuevo profesor.

-Esta tan guapo y se ve que no es amargado para nada, creen que tenga novia? – pregunto emocionada Lissana sonriendo. Todas comenzamos a reír, aunque me quede con la duda.

-Esta guapo pero no se compara a Gray-sama – hablo Juvia con aire ilusionado.

-Quien no ha dejado de pensar en el sensei ha sido Lu-chan nee? – Levi dijo sonriendo mientras todas me miraban picaras.

-Que cosas dices Levi-chan! Claro que no hice eso! – alegue pero mi sonrojo no me ayudo mucho y menos el ponerme tan nerviosa y negar con las manos.

-Por supuesto que no Lucy, no se nota para nada que te pusiste nerviosa, ni que te sonrojaste, ni que te quedaste como boba mirándolo – Bromeo Cana

-Calla Cana! –reprendí avergonzada girando mi rostro hacia otro lugar, gran error, al voltear pude ver al nuevo sensei caminando por el pasillo con Fullbuster y al parecer discutían, pero esas discusiones que solo haces con un amigo cercano, o mejor dicho mejor amigo.

Las chicas al ver que miraba fijamente el pasillo voltearon a ver también curiosas que era lo que me tenia entretenida, al ver a Dragneel me miraron burlonas al percatarse que el pelirrosa había volteado y me había sonreído en esta dirección.

-Vaya Lucy eres una a saltatumbas! – grito Lissana literalmente. Me quise morir cuando observe que los profesores voltearon y sonrieron. Fullbuster comento algo a Dragneel que hizo que sonriera y me mirara fijamente, solo atine a agachar la mirada apenada, para después levantarla y fulminar a las chicas que miraban complacidas la escena. Me las cobraría una por una algún día, realmente este sería un largo e interesante semestre.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, el maestro Dragneel y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, platicábamos de todo un poco y a veces me quedaba a ayudarle con los trabajos. Nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y a nadie le sorprendia vernos juntos, de hecho era raro si estábamos separados. Las chicas dejaron de molestar aunque seguían con sus comentarios, la que me sorprendió un dia fue Mirajane-Sensei….

Flash Back

-Hola chicos, como están el dia de hoy? –entro preguntando sonriendo al salón, ya había pasado 1 semana que el nuevo sensei llego.

-Bien Mira-sensei – respondimos con sonrisas, esa maestra nos alegraba el dia con solo ver su sonrisa.

-Me alegro…por cierto, como les ha ido con el nuevo profesor? – nos cuestiono mientras tomaba haciento en el escritorio.

-Es muy divertido y atento Mira-sensei…y mucho mas atento con alguien en particular verdad Lucy? – Comento divertida Alberona con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ara ara, es verdad eso Lucy? – me pregunto directamente mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta llegar a ser competencia con el cabello escarlata de Erza. La sensei me miraba expectante con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Que cosa dice sensei Cana solo esta molestando, claro que es mentira, a todos nos trata igual, verdad Levi-chan? – trate de evadirla como pude. La verdad era que el pelirrosa si se había comportado atento con todos pero en especial conmigo y eso todos lo sabían.

-No lo se Lu-chan yo estoy de acuerdo con Cana, al sensei realmente le agradas – me dijo mi pequeña mejor amiga mirándome con una sonrisa. Mi plan de que Mcgarden me ayudara se fue al carajo con ese comentario. No supe cuando ni como Mirajane ya estaba aun lado de mi tomandome de las manos con una mirada soñadora.

-Oh Lucy-chan, su amor es prohibido, sensei-alumna….Es tan romantico, harian una excente pareja, los dos son compatibles en todo!, conozco muy bien a ese cabeza hueca y tu le interesas…¡parece que te puede llegar a amar! Lucy-chan ¿¡no es increíble!? –Strauss comenzó a imaginar como el sensei Natsu y yo nos veíamos a escondidas, la relación prohibida que teníamos, el como seria el futuro cuando me casara con el y como serian nuestros hijos. Todos se quedaron con una sonrisa mirando a la maestra mientras yo estaba hiperventilando y peor que un tomate de rojo.

-Sensei no diga esas cosas, solo somos profesor-alumna, no pasa nada extraño de verdad- intente convencerla pero parece que no me escuchaba y asi perdimo la clase de física mientras todos me miraban divertidos por los comentarios incoherentes de la pelibranca.

-Flash Back end-

Ahora no era sorpresa ver que los maestros que querían saber el paradero de Natsu me buscaran a mi para preguntar por el.

Deje de seguir con mis pensamientos y recuerdos cuando sentí una mano en mi cabeza revolviéndome el cabello, lo llevaba suelto y un poco ondulado de las puntas, gire mi vista y vi a la persona que tenia la mayoría de mis pensamientos.

-Hola sensei – salude con una sonrisa mientras me contestaba el gesto y decía lo mismo que yo solo que en vez de sensei era alumna.

-Nee Lucy, vamos al cine ahora, te parece? – me pregunto con una sonrisa y yo no pude negarme, asentí levente y su sonrisa se amplio aun mas – paso por ti a las 7 ok? –volvió a preguntarme.

-claro Natsu-sensei – respondi mientras me paraba para salir del salón, con lo que me quede pensando ni me había levantado de la silla y ya era la hora de salida, me despedi de el y comenze a caminar a mi casa pensando en que podría ponerme, esas salidas que dabamos eran normales y no lo veíamos mal pues no hacíamos nada raro.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi apartamento abri y entre deje mi mochila en la mesa y me dirigi hacia el cuarto, saque algunas prendas para escoger que me pondría, apenas eran las 3 de la tarde y el vendría hasta las 7. Me recosté un rato y puse la alarma para poder tener tiempo y arreglarme.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde cuando la alarma sono y me meti a bañar con toda la pereza del mundo, cuando termine de ducharme entre al cuarto con una toalla rodeándome el cuerpo fije mi vista en la ropa que me pondría. Un short corto de mezclilla blanco y una blusa de tirantes color rosa viejo, unas sandalias rosas con detalles verdes que se amarraban en los tobillos una pulsera blanca que me pondría en la mano izquierda. Inspeccione de nuevo el atuendo y comenze a ponérmelo, decici dejar mi cabello suelto con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y maquille ligeramente, no me gustaba sentir mi cara pesada por todo el maquillaje que algunas se ponen.

Quede lista a las 6:47 Natsu llego un poco antes, me marco y baje después de poner seguro a la puerta y mandarle un mensaje a las chicas que ese dia saldría con Natsu y no podría acompañarlas a la fiesta que minutos antes me habían invitado, sabria que el Lunes estaría siendo bombardeada por preguntas pero eso no me importo ahorita, llegue al carro de mi sensei preferido, era un mustang rojo, lo raro de el era que solo en ese carro podía andar agusto, si llegaba a ir en cualquier otro transporte se mareaba y comenzaba a vomitar, cuando me entere me causo mucha risa y Natsu hizo un puchero después de averme contado su historia.

-Estas muy guapa Lucy – me dijo Dragneel un poco sonrojado a lo que me sonroje también.

-Gracias tu también sensei – sonrio y en cuando me subi el carro comenzó a avanzar.

Decidimos ver una película de comedia romantica, el no quería ver cosas cursis, prefería la aventura y pelea pero por un juego de piedra papel o tijeras termine ganando yo y escogiendo la película por 2 razones, 1 me encaba ver ese genero de películas y la otra, simplemente la idea de molestarlo me encantaba. Compramos palomitas, nachos, hot dogs, chocolates y refrescos gracias al poso sin fondo llamado estomago en el cuerpo del dragneel, a la mitad de la película yo tenia los ojos llorosos entre emocionada y triste por el giro que estaba dando la historia, estaba tan centrada en la película que no note la mirada de Natsu en mi hasta que voltee a verlo para ver su reacción en la película, solo se sonrojo y volteo hacia la pantalla mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y yo me recargaba en el, era muy tierno y ese gesto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a gran medida pero no podía pensar nada extraño por dios Heartfilia estas hablando de tu sensei y tu estas en prepa asi que calma tus hormonas me exigia yo misma, una vez relajada disfrute de la película y el calor corporal de mi maestro. Cuando salimos yo tenia los ojos llorosos gracias a la película ya sea por reirme de la risa hasta llorar de tristeza.

Natsu se encargo de llevarme a casa, cuando estaba por salir del auto, volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro y me miro fijamente, su rostro estaba serio y no apartaba la vista de mis ojos.

-Que pasa Natsu-sensei? – le pregunte confundida, era extraño cuando estaba todo serio.

-Ya no puedo Lucy y es tu culpa – me reclamo mientras lo miraba entre indignada pero sobre todo confundida.

-Se puede saber por que tengo la culpa? De que esta hablando? – pregunte molesta mirándolo – no hice nada malo que yo recuerde.

-Es tu culpa, tu tienes la culpa de esta situación, tu tienes la culpa por estarte visitiendo de ese modo, por tu caminar tan coqueto y elegante, por tu sonrisa, por tus ojos, por tu cuerpo, por tu cara por toda tu, tiene la culpa señorita Heatfilia- comento indiferente mirándome mientras se acercaba un poco.

-Si tanto le molesta que sea asi ¿por que me invita a salir?, ¿por que platica conmigo? No tengo la culpa de nada – replique indignada y para empezar ni siquiera sabia exactamente el por que de mi culpa.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa! Tu inocencia provoca a demasiados hombres, ¿sabes cuantos tipos en el cine se te quedaban mirando lujuriosamente? ¿o cuantos tipos andan detrás de ti en la escuela? Incluso maestros de ahí mismo – respondió molesto mientras se acercaba aun mas a mi pero no me importo ahora si que estaba enojada.

-No tengo la culpa que me sigan sabes y no tengo por que estar aguantando tus reproches me vestiré como sea no eres nadie para impedírmelo y seguire siendo como soy aunque te pese! – Sali del auto después de quitarle el seguro con la mano y camine hacia mi apartamento, no pude llegar muy lejos por que el hombre con el que había salido minutos antes me estaba sujetando del brazo y jalo mi cuerpo hasta pegarlo con el de el, me abrazo por la cintura y con una mano tomo mi barbilla e hizo que alzara mi rostro confundido y aun molesto.

-que quieres aho… -me interrumpió al momento de posar sus labios sobre los mios, abri mis ojos a mas no poder, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa y sentí mi cuerpo demasiado ligero, presiono con mas fuerza sus labios para que le correspondiera y asi lo hize, comenzamos a besarnos sin importar nada afuera de mi hogar, estaba tan contenta y rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras enredaba mis manos en su rebelde cabellera y el me apretaba mas hacia el si era posible.

Nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar un carraspeo detrás de nosotros. Volteamos asustados y nos pusimos palidos al ver quien…quienes eran los que estaban ahí.

-Me imagino que te divertiste mucho en el cine verdad Lu-chan – comento Levi con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya veo por que no quería ir con nosotras de fiesta, tenias cosas MAS importantes que hacer verdad? – hablo Lissana pervertidamente mientras yo me sonrojaba a mas no poder, detrás de ellas estaban Juvia, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Cana y Mirajane, todos con miradas picaras y burlonas. Natsu me tomo de la mano y sonrio.

-Nos atraparon, Lucy y yo somos novios verdad? – me miro sonriendo y yo lo mire sorprendida, jamás me había pedido ser su novia pero solo asentí aun mas sonrojada.

-Lo sabia! – grito Mirajane mientras su alrededor aparecia flores, corazones, estrellas y nosotros en distintos escenarios, nos salió una gotita en la cien y reimos nerviosos.

-Vaya flamita resultaste ser un asaltacunas hecho y derecho – se burlo Gray sensei mientras se acercaba mas a nosotros.

-Que dices hielito si no le quitas los ojos a juvia, eres igual o peor que yo – comento Natsu riendo al ver lo colorado que se pusieron los 2.

-Esto amerita celebración, nos vamos de parranda – Grito Cana mientras se llevaba a Lissana de la mano corriendo hacia un bar y nosotros tras ella.

Mi ahora nuevo novio y yo íbamos un poco alejados, le jale de la mano que me tenia agarrada y volteo a verme a los ojos.

-Que pasa Luce? – pregunto confunido

-No me dijiste que era tu novia – respondi confundída y avergonzada.

-Un dia te lo pregunte mientras regresábamos a tu casa y respondiste que si – me dijo sonriendo burlon.

-A que hora paso eso que no me acuerdo – hable mas confundida.

-En la fiesta de Gajeel en el bar, terminaste cansada y te traje, venias dormida y a pesar de eso cuando te pregunte dijiste que si – sonrio mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Eres un tramposo, como no sabia que tenia novio! – le dije mientras me reia por lo tonto de la situación, osea que tengo de novia 3 semanas y yo ni en cuenta. – eres un tonto Natsu – dije riendo.

-No importa, aun asi eres mia – al terminar de hablar me beso tiernamente, Gray giro un poco la cabeza para voltear a vernos y sonrio sinceramente al vernos felices, miro a Juvia y sonrio con ternura, tal vez aprenda de nosotros pensé, sabia que nosotros no seriamos los únicos en relación maestro-alumna, el instuto Fairy Tail es distinto a todos y eso es lo que me gusta.

Lo se puede que sea un horror de historia, es mi primer One-shot espero que les guste un poco y que si quieren dejar sugerencias y criticas con gusto las recibire (:


End file.
